John Smith
: You may be looking for John Smith, the editor from 24: Legacy. Admiral John Smith was the Chief of Naval Operations of the Joint Chiefs of Staff under President Wayne Palmer during Day 6, and under Allison Taylor from Day 7 to Day 8. Day 6 Following the detonation of a suitcase nuke in Valencia, California at 10:00 AM, Smith proposed a plan of immediate retaliatory action against key targets in the Middle East, remarking that if "these people wanted to live in the Stone Age, then ... let's put them there." President Wayne Palmer calmed the Admiral, telling him in no uncertain terms that a military retaliation would not be carried out without a carefully planned strategy, advising him not to let his emotions dictate his actions. After the attempted assassination of the President, Vice President Daniels assumed Palmer's duties and proved to be much more sympathetic to the Admiral's recommendations. Citing the Valencia detonation and the failed attack on San Francisco, Daniels ordered Smith to begin a plan to retaliate against Abu Fayed's country with a nuclear strike. Smith worked on the nuclear strike and within the hour, the military was ready to strike Fayed's country. Shortly before 12am EST (9pm PST), Admiral Smith ordered for the nuclear strike to be put into effect. Smith learned from the commanding officer that the military were ordered to stand down, by someone within the Executive Branch. Vice President Daniels received a phone call from President Palmer, who was brought out his coma under the request of Sandra Palmer. The president demanded for no action to be taking without his authorization and Daniels was convinced that he needed to activate the 25th Amendment. Shortly after 1am EST, President Palmer arrived at the cabinet meeting. The cabinet members greeted him, but Palmer was silent and sat down. Both Palmer and Vice President Daniels placed their arguments why Palmer should or should not remain in office. When the votes were tired, Attorney General Kevin Graves revealed Palmer would remain in office. However, Daniels stated the vote of Karen Hayes was invalid. The case was brought to the Supreme Court, but Daniels withdrew the case when Tom Lennox blackmailed him. Once President Palmer received his full power back, he made a decision that shocked everyone inside his administration. He decided to go forward with the nuclear strike, the original plan of Vice President Daniels. Wayne's administration thought that he was against the strike. Admiral Smith told him that the missile was ready to be launched. Smith stayed on the line with the military, in case President Palmer decided to call of the nuclear strike. When the government of Fayed's country learned about the strike, its Ambassador to the United States called Palmer and told him that General Mohmar Habib was arrested. Karen Hayes and Tom Lennox were shocked that Fayed's government concealed this information from him. Palmer called off the strike and asked for the Ambassador to come to the White House. Admiral Smith then revealed to Karen and Tom that the nuclear missile was unarmed. President Palmer wanted to bluff Fayed's country, in order to learn the truth. Day 7 At meeting convened by President Allison Taylor with some Cabinet officials and the Joint Chiefs of Staff, Admiral Smith explained that a US airstrike and invasion of Sangala to oust warlord Benjamin Juma would be highly successful. All he needed was a green light from the President. At about 2:45, Admiral Smith called President Taylor at the Oval Office to discuss the Navy's course of action. She told him to wait and keep the military forces at full readiness, as the Joint Chiefs were "getting impatient". Sometime after 6:00pm, President Taylor met with Smith about the situation in Sangala. President Taylor stressed to Smith how important it was to find and capture General Juma. Admiral Smith later assembled with the Joint Chiefs to discuss the threat of the biological weapon acquired by Starkwood. He agreed with the analysis by General Vincent and noted that a bombing run on the Starkwood compound was not a wise option. He also expressed concern that the bio-weapon might be used on American servicemen if an invasion was undertaken. Taylor]] After Tony Almeida infiltrated the Starkwood compound, Smith started preparing an air strike for whenever Tony identified the precise weapons location. After he did, the Cabinet and the Joint Chiefs assembled to wait for the F-18s to perform the air strike, and Smith communicated with Liddell and one of the pilots. However, Jonas Hodges contacted President Taylor in the middle of the Cabinet meeting and threatened to use the weapon if she didn't call off the air strike and meet him within the hour. A few seconds before the planes attacked, Taylor entered the Situation Room and ordered Smith to call off the air strike. He hesitated, but Taylor screamed at him to do so. After he did, Taylor just walked away without explaining. At 6:00am, President Taylor met again with the Joint Chiefs of Staff to brief them on the situation involving the group of conspirators. As she mentioned what Jonas Hodges had said to her, Smith asked if she knew what defense contractors were involved. President Taylor told them they didn't know but that Tony Almeida might help them uncover the group. Day 8 Admiral Smith was present in a video conference with President Allison Taylor together with Secretary of Homeland Security Tim Woods and CDC director Ben Landry. During the conference, Landry briefed them about the dangers posed by Samir's planned terrorist attack. Smith informed Taylor of the consequences of such an attack on New York telling her that the area would be rendered uninhabitable for at least 40 years. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:Day 7 characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:U.S. military personnel Category:Wayne Palmer administration personnel Category:Taylor administration personnel Category:Living characters